


Guitar Lesson

by hellionbaby (reketrebn)



Series: Luna Madness [2]
Category: Jrock, LUNA SEA
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sugizo POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 02:06:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14990417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reketrebn/pseuds/hellionbaby
Summary: As usual, it started with something as innocent as a guitar lesson.





	Guitar Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> So... originally this was supposed to be just a simple PwP oneshot for my bff but as it often happens things got out of hand... 
> 
> This takes place roughly during the recording of Mother and I listened to the album a lot while writing this. But also heavily to Anubis and Velvet - the atmosphere of these songs overall fits this piece.

 

 

 

As usual, it started with something as innocent as a guitar lesson.

The band is currently in song writing mode, and the best part of it all is when they are able to just chill and jam together. But at some point during the evening everyone got hungry, so most of them went out to buy some take out. Only Sugizo and Ryuichi stayed behind to work further on Ryuchi's acoustic guitar skills.

"Yeah like that, but you need to position your fingers like this, so you can slide them better into the next chord," Sugizo instructs him and tries to show on his own instrument. They retreated to the couch in the studio after everyone left.

"Ahh, my fingers are just shorter than yours." Ryuichi laughs and tries to copy the move again but slips into the wrong chord anyway. He huffs in frustration and tries again.

"Here, let me show you. It's not really about your fingers." Sugizo gently deposits his own acoustic on the stand and moves fluently behind Ryu on the couch. He's not really thinking about it much – his intention so far is purely professional: to help his bandmate master the technique.

He takes their vocalist's hand, positions his fingers properly and puts his own over them. And to be able to show him how to slide them better, he leans flush onto his back. He doesn't notice how Ryu's posture stiffens or the way his breath shortens. Sugizo is too focused on the guitar instead.

"Like this... you slide and catch, slide and catch." He lowers his voice and shows Ryuichi a few times how to do it, his chin gently leaning on the smaller man's shoulder. Then he reaches with his other hand and strums the strings with both of their hands.

Ryu lets out a shuddering breath and the vibration of it alerts Sugizo to the fact that their bodies are snugly pressed together. A smirk instantly pulls at his lips, and he turns his head a bit more into Ryuichi's neck. He chuckles and blows lightly on the expanse of their vocalist's sensitive skin.

"Did you catch it better now?" He asks, his voice low and quiet. This is suddenly turning out to be a way more interesting prospect for the evening than food and beers with the rest of the band.

Now, sex in the recording house is nothing new for them, although they try to avoid it when the rest of the band is around. But since they're alone for now… some fun is surely allowed, right?

"Sugi-chan.." It's a warning tone from the vocalist, and Sugizo knows he's already pushing the right buttons. He can practically feel the drumming heartbeat under his chest and see the quickened pulse on Ryu's neck. Instead of replying, he simply leans in and presses a gentle kiss to the side of Ryu's throat, where the pulsing vein beats its passionate rhythm. It causes an audible gasp from the man in his arms, and Sugizo knows this is it – they're going to have some of that fun.

"Sugizo.. not in here.. Ah! God!" Ryu tries to stop him but it's futile when Sugizo also grazes his teeth over the soft skin and then gives it a small lick. That is enough for Ryuichi to gasp in pleasure and lean all of his weight on the guitarist. Sugizo knows the neck is the younger man's weak spot, and he also might be taking advantage of it a bit. But who can really blame him when Ryuichi makes such delicious sounds whenever Sugizo gives it any sort of special attention?

As Sugizo gets really into sucking on Ryu's neck, all guitar playing is instantly forgotten and the acoustic almost falls off the vocalist's lap. Luckily, Sugizo catches the instrument before it hits the floor and puts it absentmindedly on the couch next to them.

That's the last time he pays any attention to their surroundings because with his hands free, he puts them instantly to use: one hand squeezes Ryu's slender hip as he presses him even closer to his lap, and the other instantly travels into vocalist's short, dark hair. He cut it recently from its shoulder length to a more boyish shape, but the strands are still long enough for Sugizo to tangle his fingers into and pull Ryu's head to the side so he can gain better access.

It doesn't take long for them to become a panting and moaning mess – especially Ryuichi since working on his sensitive spot usually leads to multiple orgasms. Sugizo knows this from personal experience and he loves making Ryuichi come at least twice. He might be a narcissist but he's not selfish when it comes to sex – quite the opposite, and especially when it comes to this man.

But just as Sugizo is about to move his hand from Ryuichi's hip down the waistband of his sweatpants, they both hear the door open above them followed by the voices of their bandmates. It's not like the rest of the band doesn't know about them sleeping together, but the staff doesn't and it's not something they want to spread any further.

"Your room. Now." Sugizo pushes Ryu up by the hips and follows him hastily out the side door and into the hallway. It's a good thing the house is big enough for all of them and they can disappear into it whenever they need to. Sugizo only hopes their bandmates will be smart enough to get the hint and leave them alone.

As soon as the door closes behind them, Sugizo presses Ryuichi to its surface and attacks his lips full force. God, there are times he misses kissing those in most inappropriate situations. He guesses it's a bit of an obsession by now. He nips at the bottom lip and then licks the upper one; he likes making love to their shape and giving them a lot of attention until they are all red and bruised.

It's actually quite surprising how attracted Sugizo still is to Ryuichi, even after years of being in a band together. He's not so consistent with the whole love thing. He likes sex but love is not usually his strong suit. Yet he knows that by now he more than likes the other man, that he isn't drawn only to his pretty face but also his mind and soul. Sugizo sometimes dreams of a future where Ryu is by his side... but he also knows it's probably just a dream.

Sugizo's hands quickly find their way down Ryu’s back and onto his perfectly round ass. He presses their bodies together and enjoys the moan that escapes their vocalist's throat. God, he loves sex with Ryuichi. And they haven't even started yet.

Somehow they make it to the bed and Sugizo pushes Ryu onto the covers while sucking on his neck again. His hands are hastily pulling down the sweatpants along with the underwear. Meanwhile, Ryuichi is already dragging his nails under Sugi's t-shirt and marking his back with angry red lines.

Sometimes they like it rough, and it looks like this is one of those times. Sugizo bites Ruyichi's neck at that same spot again, which causes the vocalist to lift his hips from the bed and, with that, help the guitarist to finally rid him of the rest of his clothing. Why delay getting naked when you have a beautiful man to fuck?

"Ahh.. ahh, Sugi-cha-aaah, " Ryu is trying to say something but it ends up being swallowed by even more intense moans when Sugizo hitches up Ryu's t-shirt and bites his left nipple. He circles it with his tongue while blindly trying to get out of his own clothing. But he's too distracted by the taste of the smaller man's skin and abandons the task in favor of just grabbing Ryu's bare hips and grinding them to his own half-unclothed cock. Almost in sync, a desperate whine rips through both of them, and Sugizo buries his face into Ryu's sweaty neck.

"Fuck… it's been so long," he mumbles into the hot skin there and raises his head to look down at the man underneath him. Chocolate-amber, half-lidded eyes are staring up at him; pink, bruised lips are parted, all slick from their dirty kissing; and Ryuichi himself is overall a gorgeous, sweaty mess. Sugizo thinks that this is how he always wants to remember him – beautifully submitted to his mercy.

"Then what are you waiting for? I'm right here." And there it is; that ever-present challenge in Ryuichi's eyes – goading Sugizo to take it further each time, to surpass  their limits. And he always succumbs to it, no matter what it is or where it takes them.

This time, he thinks, he will make them both remember this night for weeks to come.

It doesn't take them long to get completely naked and tangled in the sheets like horny teenagers.  Sugizo enjoys kissing and licking every part of Ryuichi's skin he can reach, slowly traveling down the slender body and reaching his goal. He bites Ryu's inner thigh while giving his erection a few strokes, which makes the younger man shudder with impatience and tangle his fingers in Sugizo’s red locks. But the guitarist has something else in mind; he's feeling a bit sadistic tonight, and he also just really wants to hear Ryuichi scream with pleasure.

"Turn over," he orders hoarsely and slaps Ryu's ass lightly to get his point across. The vocalist gives him one raised eyebrow but looks intrigued enough, and Sugizo can see the blush blooming quickly on Ryu's cheeks. They've done this a few times but only very briefly, and Sugizo feels like this is the right time to explore it further.

While Ryuichi gets comfortable and puts a pillow under his stomach, Sugizo reaches into the bottom drawer of the nightstand and gets the lube and condoms. He discards them on the bed for later and proceeds to crawl over the smaller man's form and place a few kisses between his shoulder blades. He's always been very fond of the outline of Ryu's back and waist, never really able to resist it.

From there, he slowly travels down the spine and to the inviting curve of Ryuchi's ass. Without hesitation, he bites one cheek and entices a surprised gasp from the singer. It goes straight to his cock, but he tries to ignore it and focus instead on the task at hand. He grazes his thumb along the crevice and slides it to the pink entrance, but he's not a patient person and without much ado he spreads the firm cheeks and goes for the kill. Somehow it feels good to do something so shameless and dirty, yet all he can think of at the moment is how hot it is to be able to pleasure his lover so deeply and intimately.

Sugizo gets to licking and sucking while holding Ryu firmly by the ass and pulling him even closer. The singer is obviously trying to hold back and muffle his moans into the covers, but the guitarist won't have any of it; he wants to make him let go completely. He presses his tongue slowly inside and adds one fingertip along with it for better access. It has the desired effect because Ryuichi suddenly arches his back and throws his head up while letting out a keening moan. Oh yeah, this is what it’s about.

Sugizo enters him with the whole finger while continuing to press deeper with his tongue. He sets a rhythm and after a moment adds another digit. By now, Ryuichi is clawing the sheets and breathing heavily, Sugizo can feel the thighs trembling under his chest and grazes one of them with his nails.

"Sug—Sugi-ahhhh.." There is a pleading tone to Ryuichi's incoherent words, but Sugizo doesn't pay attention to it. He has a goal and no amount of begging will change his mind.

He reaches blindly for the lube and then pours a generous amount over the already-stretched hole, where his fingers are still working at a steady rhythm. Like this, he's able to add a third one and that causes Ryu almost howl in pleasure.

For a second, it occurs to Sugizo that everyone in the house can probably hear them by now, but he's beyond caring. They'll thank him later, when Ryuichi doesn’t stop smiling for the next 24 hours.

Sugizo works him open properly now and tries to find that special spot he knows makes Ryuichi scream with abandon. He simply loves hearing that amazing voice, especially in situations like these - it's extremely erotic. And just as he moves his middle finger a bit lower, Ryuichi thrashes on the bed and Sugizo has to slide his free arm around his waist to  hold him more firmly. He keeps pressing that spot while finger-fucking him and bites the other cheek as if it's the most delicious fruit. Ryuichi is sobbing into the pillow, incoherently begging the guitarist to just fuck him already. But Sugizo is relentless in his task and keeps up the killer tempo while he moves his other hand from Ryuichi’s waist and starts stroking his cock.

It only takes a few more seconds before Sugizo can feel warm come spurting over his fingers and Ryuichi is turned into a complete wreck. Honestly, Sugizo has never seen anyone let go so completely while reaching an orgasm and it's one of his favorite things in the world.

Sugizo lets Ryu catch his breath for a bit while he pulls out his fingers and wipes them on one of their discarded t-shirts. He's far from done tonight though; not only is he  beyond turned on by now, but sometimes once he starts, it's very hard for him to get enough of this man.

Sugizo gives his own cock a few lazy strokes, and just by looking at the sprawled form of their vocalist in front of him, it makes him want to go at least two more rounds. He reaches for the condom, rips the package with his teeth and pulls it on in one swift motion. Then he crawls over Ryuichi, who is still breathing heavily into the sheets, and covers his smaller body with his own.

"I hope you're not falling asleep on me. We're just starting," He whispers into the side of the vocalist's neck and envelops his torso in his arms. In response, there is a breathless chuckle from the man underneath him and Sugizo just grinds his hard cock between the still-slick buttcheeks.

"W-who do you thi~nk I am..ahhh," Ryuichi can't even finish the sentence because Sugizo's erection starts sliding in a steady rhythm from his butt to his lower back. He loves making Ryuichi speechless because often there are times he just really wants to shut him up.

"You are my little slut, my own personal bitch. Do you hear me? No one else can bring you such ecstasy." Sugizo is whispering in a low, breathy voice into Ryu's shoulder and he knows it will rile the smaller man up in all the right ways.

"Admit it, only I can fuck you this good." He licks the outer shell of Ryu's ear and reaches down to his cock and finds it already half-hard again. Perfect.

"Go to hell, Sugihara," Ryuichi growls lowly but he’s contradicting himself by already rubbing his ass along with Sugizo's movements. And that is enough for the guitarist to proceed with his plan.

He sits back on his haunches and drags Ryu along with him by the hips; the singer gets the hint and positions himself astride on Sugizo's thighs. Before anything else, he turns Ryu's face by the chin and kisses him long and hungry. He already missed those lush lips and won't ever have enough of them. He bites the bottom lip passionately and sucks on it hard.

While he plays with Ryu's tongue, he drags his right hand down his chest and abs, leaving red lines from his nails until he reaches down to his erection. He strokes him a few times before parting from the kiss, only to reach for the lube next to them and pour some on his cock. He guides Ryu slowly down onto him. It's honestly overwhelming for a moment, because it's been way too long... or, well, even a few weeks are too long for him to go without sex with this man.

When he's finally fully sheathed, they both take a few moments just to breathe through it. Then Sugi takes Ryuchi by the hips and starts with a few shallow thrusts. It feels so good he might actually cry, but instead he buries his face into Ryuichi's neck and starts fucking him for real. It never ceases to amaze him how perfectly their bodies fit together, as if they were made to give each other endless pleasure.

Ryuichi leans back fully on Sugizo's shoulder as they set a steady pace and starts keening quietly. Sugizo drags his right hand up the singer's stomach and reaches one dark nipple, pinches it lightly and enjoys the way Ryuichi arches his back.

"Oh, god.. ahh, Sugi-chan, harder.. rougher," Ryu's hoarse voice is not exactly begging, he's demanding, and that sets Sugizo on a different path. If he wants it rough, he will get it. He abandons his chest and instead flattens his palm and briskly slaps Ryu's thigh. It gets the desired response because the vocalist gasps loudly and tightens around his cock. Sugizo knows he loves it like this, from time to time, and he's only happy to give it to him.

A few more slaps later and they are fucking like animals, fast and relentless, with Ryu moaning like a complete whore and Sugizo biting his neck so hard he's probably going to leave angry bruises later. And yet they still want more, quicker and harder, wet skin slapping against skin and Sugizo squeezing Ryu's cock by the hilt so he won't come too quickly.

"Come...come with me, please.." All the bossiness has left Ryu, quite literally it was fucked out of him, and he's begging Sugizo now without any shame. And who is Sugizo to deny him such request?

So he slows down a bit and instead rams even deeper inside of his lover until he finds that spot again. Then he starts stroking Ryuichi's cock as he himself is nearing the end. And when the hot, white pleasure washes all over him, he feels as if he might faint from the way Ryu is riding out his own and yelling Sugizo's name.

When they both come down, all drenched and spent, Sugizo rolls them to the side and away from all the mess they managed to make. With his last bit of energy, Sugizo discards the condom and sweeps the dirty sheets and pillow to the ground. He'll deal with the mess later because all he wants to do now is gather Ryuichi in his arms and sleep.

As he finally does just that, his lover is already half-asleep and complains only a little as he’s dragged up the bed and into their preferred sleeping position – with Sugizo being the bigger spoon enveloping the smaller spoon Ryuichi.

 

******

 

Sugizo wakes up in stages: at first he just feels warm, then he recognizes the texture of a bare skin under his cheek, and at last he knows it's the scent of his lover that's currently enveloping him. They always end up somehow tangled together, even though they fall asleep spooning. Right now it seems that Ryu is hugging him to his chest like a teddy bear, with Sugizo’s face pressed right next to a dark nipple, and one slender leg thrown over his waist.

The thing about sleeping naked with Ryuichi is that he almost always wakes up hard as a rock. It's either the way their bodies react to each other or just a reflex at this point. He slowly looks up into his lover's sleeping face and for a moment just stares. Ryuichi is so gorgeous like this, it's almost unreal. Messy dark hair falling over his eyes, curvy lips parted and his long lashes fluttering slightly over the freckled cheekbones.

It occurs suddenly to Sugizo: he'll never love anyone the way he loves this man. You never feel the same way for two people, everyone is different. And no one is like Ryuichi Kawamura. No one will ever challenge him, fight him, push him and inspire him the way he does. And if he ever loses all of this, his world would be an empty place.

Sugizo finds himself suddenly struck with such strong emotion he's barely capable of handling it. Instead, he buries his nose back into the steadily rising, tan chest and just rests there for a while, listening to that familiar heartbeat. When he calms down after a bit, he starts kissing the warm skin, inch by inch, reaching one nipple and simply kissing that as well. Ryuichi is still asleep and Sugizo really doesn't want to wake him up, but at the same time he wants to make love to him. It's all very conflicting, indeed.

He decides to go for it gently and give his lover something pleasant to dream about. Sugizo directs his kisses and small licks further down until he reaches the bellybutton, where he just lightly dips his tongue. There is a hitch in Ryu's breathing, but he still seems to be under. Sugizo continues even lower to the pretty, half-hard cock, takes it into his hand and instantly starts sucking on its head. And just as he expected, it takes only a few seconds for his lover's breathing to quicken.

Sugizo loves doing this, waking Ryuichi up with a blowjob or his fingers and watching his body come alive with pleasure. It could be said that it's a bit of a kink of his. He flattens his tongue and takes even more of the now-fully-hard erection into his mouth. There is a quiet moan and mumbled whisper of his name, so he looks up and sees half-lidded eyes watching him with dreamy wonder. If Sugizo didn't have a mouthful of cock, he'd definitely smirk smugly, but instead he slides even lower and holds his lover’s gaze. Then he proceeds to set a steady rhythm, along with his hand pumping in time with his motions.

Ryuichi instantly reaches into Sugizo's red locks and tries to get himself even deeper, but Sugizo holds him firmly by the hip. And only when he is done teasing him with this slow tempo, he holds Ryuichi around his bent leg to get a grip on his ass and deepthroats him to the hilt. His other hand slides down to his balls and massages them; he knows Ryuichi loves it.

Sugizo can hear him getting close, not only by the desperate mewls and the fingers tightening in his hair but also the taste of pre-come on his tongue. It doesn't take long before Ryuichi is spilling into his throat and he almost chokes from the amount of it, but he tries to take all he can. When he has let him ride it out properly, he gives Ryu’s cock a few last licks before kissing his way up the flat stomach and now slightly sweaty chest. He can't help the grin he just feels too satisfied with his work. Ryuichi is all flushed, still panting heavily and obviously unable to even comprehend what just happened to him.

"Good morning, Ryu-chan." Sugizo kisses his cheek gently and brushes the dark strands from Ryu's eyes.

"Oh, yeah, good indeed." Ryu chuckles breathlessly and opens his eyes, only to give Sugizo one of his sugary sweet smiles. Sugizo has to admit he's a sucker for those, especially if they are directed at him. His own smile could probably light up even the darkest of hearts right now. He feels almost unbearably happy.

Ryuichi draws him down by the nape and kisses him passionately, with hunger matching his own. Despite the fact that Sugizo is still hard, he takes his time and for a while they just get lost in the kiss. He honestly wishes they could do this forever - just kissing lazily in bed with nowhere to be and nothing else to do. Ryuichi's tongue is really talented when it comes to kissing, and some other things as well; he knows this from personal experience of course.

Without even thinking about it, he's settling slowly in between Ryuichi's thighs; it's almost like an automatic reflex. Their vocalist's slender legs envelop his waist and encourage him to rub his erection into the naked hip underneath. Sugizo shudders, the release of pressure is most welcome after it's been building the whole time he was sucking his lover off.

Suddenly, without expecting it at all, he finds himself on his back with Ryuichi astride him. He blinks in confusion a few times and laughs with surprise. It's one of the things he loves about this man – he's way stronger than he looks and also his mind is often unpredictable.

"Shh, let me. You did all the work earlier." Ryuichi's voice is still a bit hoarse from sleep, he's all disheveled and seems somehow soft around the edges in the morning light filtering through the window. Sugizo could stare forever at this sight.

Ryuichi reaches over for the lube and condom that were left on the nightstand and crawls back, sitting astride again and opening the package swiftly with practiced fingers. Honestly, if Sugizo wasn't already turned on, he would have been hard as a rock in seconds after watching their singer with a condom in his teeth sliding down his body and putting it on Sugizo's dick with his mouth. Any porn he's ever seen in his life can go burn for all he cares.

"C'mere, baby." Sugizo drags him back up by the hand and attacks those sinful lips with a bruising kiss. He licks into Ryu's mouth and shows him just how much that turned him on. The vocalist melts into Sugizo's arms and they get distracted by the sheer joy of kissing for a while. It's that kind of lazy morning, when kisses are endless and the pleasure deep and slow.

Sugizo's hands slide down Ryu's spine and right to his bare ass, so nicely presented with Ryu leaning over him right now. One of the guitarist’s hands reaches slowly between his cheeks and finds the puckered opening to circle it with his finger. Ryuichi moans into their kiss and presses his ass shamelessly into Sugizo's fingers. It seems there is no need to prolong this, and just as he was about to search for the lube, Ryuichi is pressing it into his hand. They break the kiss for a second so Sugizo can get his fingers slicked but eagerly continue where they left off as soon as it's done. He enters him with one finger for now, slightly worried he's still too sore from last night, but there are no complaints and Ryuichi even pushes against him to get the finger deeper.

Sugizo sets a nice slow pace and soon adds a second one while he moves from Ryu's mouth to his sensitive neck, where the bruise from last night bloomed to a nice purple. He licks and kisses it and then sucks slowly next to the inviting birthmark there. Sugizo can feel Ryu's cock rubbing against his stomach, fully hard again. He adds a third finger and scissors them to open him up properly. Ryu is humming into his collarbone and mouthing over it before sliding to Sugizo's pink nipple and catching it between his teeth. That makes the guitarist dig his nails harder into Ryu's back and press the fingers inside of him even deeper.

Ryuichi can't take it any longer and pushes Sugizo's fingers away, rights himself up and supports his weight with one hand on Sugi's stomach. He gives him a dangerously hungry look and reaches behind him to slide onto Sugizo’s hard cock. It's probably one of the world’s wonders to watch Ryuichi’s face conflicted between pain and pleasure, eyes closed and gorgeous neck on display, as their bodies lock into each other. Sugizo engraves it into his mind so he can remember it in vivid detail during some of the long, lonely nights in the future.

He lets Ryuichi settle down and grips his slender hips, caressing circles onto them with his thumbs. They set a slow pace for now and Sugizo just enjoys the view of the beautiful and untamed man sinfully rolling his slender body above him. But soon it's not enough, he needs him closer, so he drags him back down and kisses him again. They can barely breathe, so the kiss becomes more of an open-mouthed, filthy sliding of lips and tongues. Sugizo takes over their rhythm and slides one hand to Ryu's ass while thrusting into him and buries the other in his hair to better angle his head and deepen their kiss. And right in this moment, there is nothing else in this world he loves more than Ryuichi.

But like this, he can't apply proper force, so he presses their bodies closer and turns them over in one swift motion. There is momentary surprise on Ryuichi's face, but it's quickly replaced with a burning desire in his eyes as he drags Sugizo back into a searing kiss. The guitarist hooks Ryu's knees under his arms and slides back inside him in one hard, deep thrust. Both of them gasp into each other’s lips and still their movements for a second. Sugizo feels as if everything is burning up in his chest and his throat is closing up with all the emotions trying to suffocate him. God, he loves, he loves so much it hurts.

“Don’t stop,” Ryuichi whispers breathlessly and the guitarist opens his eyes to look right into his lover’s ones, “Don’t stop.. Please don’t ever stop.” There is some kind of despair in Ryuichi’s look mixed with fear, and Sugizo doesn’t understand it at all. Where is this coming from all of a sudden? His heart almost breaks from the sight.

“I won’t. I won’t, Ryuichi.” Sugizo leans their foreheads together and picks up with deep and long thrusts. He tries to prolong this moment as much as he can, never leaving Ryuichi’s gaze and communicating all of these deep, intimate feelings through his own. _Don’t be afraid._ _I won’t ever stop loving you._

“You’re so beautiful, so perfect.. you are all mine.” Sugizo keeps whispering sweet endearments while peppering Ryuichi’s face with kisses. He presses a peck to his nose, to his cheek, his jaw and forehead and both of his eyelids. Gradually it chases away all that sadness until a giggle and brilliant smile replace it. Sugizo’s heart flutters in his chest and he leans down to kiss those lips again. He can feel Ryuichi’s hands tangle in his red mane, pull it back from his face, caress his cheek and then neck. He never thought he would find someone that could make him feel so complete, so utterly loved and appreciated.

Sugizo wraps his arms around Ryuichi’s chest to press their bodies even closer together, then slides them down his back and underneath his ass. He grabs him by the hips and lifts them off the bed so he can precisely nail the special spot inside Ryuichi. He manages it in a few thrusts and it makes his lover break their kiss and throw back his head, followed by a long, throaty moan. Sugizo presses open-mouthed kisses along Ryu’s collarbone and quickens the pace; he can feel himself getting really close. Ryuichi squeezes one hand between their stomachs and starts stroking himself in time with the thrusts. Sugizo can’t hold back much longer either and finally sets a fast and hard tempo.

“Come, baby, come for me,” he urges Ryuichi and slides his mouth even lower to bite his left nipple. And that's  all it takes, Ryuichi arches his waist even higher from the bed and starts coming hard. It’s enough for Sugizo to follow as well; the tightening around his cock almost makes him lose his mind and his orgasm hits him with blinding intensity.

It feels like an eternity as they ride it out and collapse in a sweaty heap, trying to catch their breath and failing. Sex with Ryuichi always feels kind of unreal - it’s too satisfying, too absorbing, too addicting. Things like that shouldn’t be possible. It’s scary to have such intense feelings for a person.

“That’s it. I demand these wake up calls every morning.” Ryuichi laughs and pushes Sugizo off him so he can roll them over. He leans on one elbow next to the guitarist’s head and looks down at him with such a sated and happy expression that Sugizo doesn’t have it in him to worry about anything right now. Maybe this thing between them won’t eat him alive, maybe it won’t destroy them both… maybe they can make it work even beyond this band and behind closed bedroom doors.

“Ah, I don’t know. That would mean you’d have to make me breakfast in return. You know, fair is fair.” Sugizo smirks at him and reaches up to play with Ryuichi’s serious case of sex hair. His lover grins and shakes his head out of reach, but he catches Sugizo’s hand in his own so he can intertwine their fingers.

“Speaking of breakfast, I think we should get cake. I feel like eating cake. Chocolate with vanilla ice cream on top,” Ryuichi hums, already lost in his fantasy about pastry, and leans down to give Sugizo one last peck before crawling out of the bed and limping to the bathroom. The guitarist follows his lover’s slender form with his eyes and tries to convince himself that the dread settling in his heart is not real.

 

  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate me!! XD
> 
> As I said, it got out of hand, and now it has plot... which no one asked for lol. But somehow I have this headcanon about their relationship and the drama it caused in the band. It's just my fantasy and in no way speculation about the reality so please don't take it as such.
> 
> Anyway, I already planned a connecting piece to this and gradually it should lead to the present time. Finally I'm going to dive into Ryu's POV (as much as I dread it) and I think that could be interesting..
> 
> Enormous thanks to my bff Jess and her beta and continuous support through the whole process of writing this (and my many mental breakdowns it caused haha). Seriously, I am indebted to you! ♥ This was a wild ride~


End file.
